The Screw Magazine Wiki
Welcome to the The Screw Magazine Wiki The Internet's Most Read eWrestling Magazine. What is THE SCREW? The Screw Magazine is an online, heavily opinionated, article based magazine that covers the game of eWrestling. For those that do not know, eWrestling is currently a game based mainly upon written roleplaying as a wrestler on websites. The Screw provides articles that have a wide range appeal for those that roleplay in or even own eFederations. The First Few Issues On September 2004 The Screw put out it's very first issue. At the time it's main focus was to highlight the career of an eWrestler known as Sally Screw. Sally was just beginning her eCareer and I needed a forum in which to document her achievements. The format used is still the same format today in that 3 articles were published with a graphic cover for the magazine. The contents of the articles were heavily slanted towards Sally's efed activities. But it was soon realized that those same concerns of Sally were also the same concerns of "ALL" eWrestlers out playing the game. Starting with the 4rd issue, The Screw was no longer based upon the activities of Sally Screw, but were now focused upon the entire game in which she played. Issues # 1 to 4 had an average readership of only 25 original IP address hits each. All of these readers were from the 2 eFeds that Sally was connected with. Since both places had a roster size of just 14-15 each it meant that 25 of the 30 or so people that were aware of the magazine, were reading it. With that sort of start THE SCREW had definately struck a cord with readers. THE SCREW catches on Now that THE SCREW was covering the game of eWrestling as a whole it had to appeal to it's ever growing readership. Advertising links were left at various sites that allowed such posts, such as X-Net, Rotten Resources, the Experts and a handful of eFed forums. Issues # 5 to 12 had an average readership of 80 original IP addresses each; Issues # 13 to 18 had an average readership of 154 original IP addresses each; Issues # 19 to 28 had an average readership of 203 original IP addresses each; Issues # 29 & up had an average readership of 425 original IP addresses each. By the time Issue # 27 was published it became obvious that new web hosting was needed. The first 26 issues were available on geocities.com. But due to the popularity of THE SCREW the bandwidth of geocities was nowhere near what necessary for the readership to avoid "site unavailable" tags that kept popping up. As a result the WeWA offered to host THE SCREW and the switch was made. However when geocities.com was shut down by Yahoo in 2009 most of the early issues of THE SCREW were wiped out. Backup material was used to republish the early issues on WeWA but so far only the first 14 issues are available. Most popular articles The most talked about articles can be summed up as... varied. "Females"(Issue #12) a look at females in ewrestling and whether they had any base in realism got a lot of tongues wagging. It even spawned a second article called "realism" in issue #22 ... "The Plan" created a ton of controversy in the fed I was in, even leading to my leaving as a result... "Owners in their own Feds" also had people chiming in with their own opinions on the matter... and "Wrestling Gods" seemed to be quite popular in terms of people agreeing with my views. Even thou it does not have the hits to prove it, Issue # 33 was quite popular as it was the April's Fool issue where the entire issue was based upon a joke that the WWE had purchased THE SCREW. Needless to say it was fooling people left right and centre until someoone realized that plastered across the top of the issue was "APRIL FOOL's EDITION". Other online magazines During the publishing run of THE SCREW many other online magazines have attempted to duplicate the format, fame and staying power of THE SCREW... only to fail. R.O.P.E. magazine managed to last 8 issues but most articles were based upon R.O.P.E. events, wrestlers and stories. As a matter of fact, R.O.P.E. magazine was first published by THE SCREW authors who were asked to setup a magazine for them to use. Other magazines included TWN magazine and uWe magazines (lasting 1 issue each), VWF(Velocity Wrstling Federation) magazine (2 issues) and MCW magazine (also 2 issues). None of these were very well known and were abandoned quite quickly. The only magazine that had any numbers to rival THE SCREW was X-Net's X-Net magazine, which was posted on their website from 2003-2005 and managed to put out 17 issues. X-Net magazine was written in part by eWrestlers themselves with usually 5-6 articles per issue. The only failing it had was that it was text based, with no visible graphic cover to attract readers. The website known as eWzine(a combing twist of eWrestling magazine) was known to challenge THE SCREW's claim as "The most read online eWrestling magazine". They claimed that they were the m,ost read, with hundreds of hits per day. However, they do not fit the bill as a magazine but that of a forums-based website. They had no magazine covers, no publishing date, no stand alone numbered issues as THE SCREW does. Just calling yourself a magazine does not mean that you are. Read THE SCREW Follow the link below, which leads to THE SCREW Library in order to find all the back issues... http://thescrew.wewa.org/ Category:Browse